DigimonAngel Crossover
by Samantha Kate Edwards
Summary: What would happen if Kari was Tai's half sister?What if she was Angel's daughter,had seven brothers?What if she messed up real bad and then moved to LA with Angel and her brothers?What if two enemies unite to destroy the child of light?read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Kar," said a brown hair, 22 year old said shaking his paternal twin, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm..."came her mummbled reply. "Ten more minutes," and pulled the pillow over her head.

"C'mon Hik. We have clients coming and Dad said for us all to be down stairs," He yanked the pillow from her grasp. "Get up! They are going to be here in an hour."

"Gah, fine," Kari pushed herself up and brought her legs around over the edge of her bed. "You are sooo annoying T.J."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he ruffled her hair. "Now get ready. The clients are going to be here soon."

"Okay," she said stretching. And her brother left her room. Kari stood up and went to her closet to grab some cloths before heading to her bathroom. She turned on the water and let it get hot while she stripped her clothing off. Once the water was warm enough she stepped under it letting it run down her body. After she made sure she was clean, she turned off the water and stepped onto the rug. She wrapped a towel around her body and started drying her long brown hair. Then wiped apart of the mirror, so she could see herself.

"Oh, Kari," She said to herself. "You need to get out more often." Her complextion had became light since she had moved in with her dad in L.A. "But then again what do you expect only going out at night." She shook her head, remebering when she had found out that she was half vampire.

~Flashback~

_Hikari backed away as her father came towards her. "What are you?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes wide in fear._

_Angel closed his normally green eyes, but now a yellowish/goldish color. "Kari, there is no easy way to say this. But I'm a vampire. And that makes you half vampire."_

_"W-w-what about them?" She waved towards her brothers._

_"They are full vampires. This is another reason I wanted you to move out here with us."_

_"Why?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked her with understanding."Cause we knew that soon you would start to feel the hunger for blood. And we needed to be close so that we can help you control that hunger."_

_"Will I kill someone?" She asked remembering Myotismon._

_Angel smiled, showing his fangs. "No. That's what we are here train you not to kill humans."_

_"Am I going to become evil?"_

_"No. We aren't evil. Actually we fight the bad guys. And if you want to we can train you to fight them too."_

_She closed her russet eyes,this was a lot to take in. But it was apart of her whether she wanted it or not. And if Angel was right, then maybe she can make up for some of the things that she did. She opened her eyes and said, "lets get started."_

~End Flashback~

She finished drying and straightening her hair and put her tank top and blue jeans on. Kari grabbed her tennis shoes and headed down stairs to the lobby of the hotel that her father owned. When she got down to the lobby she saw that all her brothers and Angel were already getting out the books and getting ready to do reasearch.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence," said a 30 man that looked like their father. Dark hair, green eyes that has a haunted look to them.

"Isn't my fault you guys didn't wake me up earlier," she stuck her tounge out at her oldest brother,Jason.

"Okay you guys," said Angel walking out of his office. "They are going to be here in a little bit." They all nodded. Kari looked around at her brothers and saw Jamie and James, red haired, green eyed 27 years old twins, were sitting on the couch playing a video game. Jeremy, 29 blue eyed blonde swordsman, was sitting at the desk on the computer doing who knows what, while Josh,a 25 brown haired, brown eyed computer genius, and Jake, the 23 brown haired, blue eyed, who took care of the financial stuff, was looking over his shoulder pointing every so offten.

She looked in front of her and saw her almost twin,TJ, 22 brown hair and russet eyes, and a top notch researcher, coming towards her with a grande double chocolate fappe' and a Crisby Cream Dounuts bag. He extended it out to her and said, "Here ya go. I figured you might need these." She took them from him and looked inside the bag and saw her favorite kind, chocolate covered dounuts with sprinkles.

"You know with all of this chocolate, I'm gonna get fat," she said reaching into the bag and grabbing a dounut, and taking a bite out of it.

T.J, chuckled and sat down on the step."No ones making you eat it."

"Yeah, but you bought it," she sat down beside him and bit into her dounut. "So that make me obligated to eat them."

"Ahh....." he nodded his head in understanding. They fell into a comfortable silence as Kari finnished her semi breakfast/dinner. They had a special relationship, a stronger bond with each other than with the others. But that was the same for all of them.

She finnished the last of her dounut and brushed her hands off and asked, "So what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" T.J asked in fake innocence.

She untied her shoes and started to put them on. "You know exactly what I mean. I only get this much chocolate when there is something that you think is going to upset me,"she finnished putting her shoes on, and leaned back. "So what is it?"

T.J looked at their father, who nodded, and said. "The clients that are coming here aren't from this country."

"Well, that's good. We're getting famous in the supernatural world."

"Yeah, that's good, but they are from Obidah, Japan."

Kari's eyes widened at what this ment. "You mean Tai and the others are coming here?" He nodded. She jumped up and headed for the door. Angel got in her way.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Spike's," She said going around him.

"Why?"

"Anywhere's better than here when they get here," She grabbed her coat and was almost out the door when 11 people coming through stopped her.

"Umm....Hi." She said looking eveywhere but at her brother, Tai, and the other Digidestined, Mimi, Sora, Matt (_Matt,_she thought), Izzy, Joe, Yoile, Davis, Ken, Cody, and T.K.


	2. Chapter 2

"Going somewhere?" Tai asked in a cold voice that sent shivers down her spine. She looked at him, her russet eyes flashing. She was mad. No one comes into her home and talks to her like that, especially when _they_ are the ones who needs her help.

"As a matter of fact I _am_," she said in a harsh voice that only her dad and brothers heard before, knowing that she was about to go off on poor Tai. "I was just to go get some more help, cause if this is what I think it's gonna be then we need all the DDs here." And with that she pushed past all of them heading to Spike's.

Angel and his sons just shook their head. "You just had to start things off like that, now she's going to be difficult."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Tai, here," T.J said waving his hand toward Tai. "Just had to be cold towards her. And she's got this thing about people coiming into here and being rude or whatever, and they need our help. Now she's not going to be back for half the night. I just hope she isn't beat up to badly"

"Eh..... Spike'll take care of her," Angel said. "I might not like him, but I trust him with Hik's life." The others nodded in agreement. Spike was afterall Hikari's best friend, and he's saved her more than once.

"What do you mean beat up to badly?" Tai asked concerned. He might still be mad at her, but he still loved her.

T.J. glared at him, and Tai crinched from the heat of it. "Everytime she gets mad at someone, either she fights them if they are evil, but if they are good, then she goes out and starts trouble with some of the biggest, baddest demons. And you just got her mad, so now she's going to get into a fight and we don't know if she's going to come back or not." Tai looked pained. He wished that he had been like that towards her. Actually, he wanted to patch things up with her while he was here. But he made things worst. He hoped that he had not cost her her life.

"Well,"Angel said breaking the tension between them. "Let's show you your rooms, cause we can't get started until they get here. Jamie, James." The twins nodded and headed up the stairs. Angel signaled for the DD's to follow them, and headed to his office to call Spike.

~Spike's Crypit~

Kari bursted through the door. "Spike," her call was between a whine and a yell. She walked down the steps and hoped on a tombstone.

"Hey, Pet," said a voice from the hole in the floor. A slick, blonde vampire emerged from what looked to be a bedroom under the building. "Trouble at home?" he said handing her a bottle.

"Dad called?" she took the bottle and put it to her lips. She took a long drink of the alcohol.

"Yeah. You alright?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean they came to us and he talks to me like that? Unuh..." She took another swig. "Yeah I know I messed up. Breaking up with T.K., going out with Matt, not telling anyone. Oh, gosh. I wish that I could just forget."

Spike sat down beside her and took the bottle and drank some. "You know I could help with that." he said sugestively.

She smiled. "I'll have to take a rain check on that one."

"I'm always here for you, Love."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know I was finally forgiving myself and getting on with my life, but now that they are here, I feel guilty."

"Look, Pet," He pulled away and lifted her chin with his finger, making her look at him. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, even the crest of Light." She smiled at him. And then there was a rumbling. They jumped up and got into a fighting stance, when a hole opened up beneath them and pulled them in. But before they were pulled in Kari grabed the backpack that Spike had beside the tombstone, and then everything went dark.

~Back at the hotel~

Angel was training he felt the rumbling. He ran out of the training room to the lobby where his sons were talking with the newcomers. When he got there they were all standing up and looking around.

"Earthquake?" T.J asked

"I doubt it," Jamie said as holes opened up underneath them and swallowed them.

After they were gone, a figure walked through the door. He looked around and laughed. "Now you will pay Kari. Along with your family and friends." He laughed some more and opened up a portal. He stepped through, and it closed behind him as he entered the Digital World. He was transported to a dark castle on top of a mountain. He was greeted by a bat looking creature, "The Master has been looking for you." It said in a grough voice.

"Where is he?"

"In the dinning room." He nodded and head to the dinnig room where his partner was eating.

"Goodevening Myotismon," he said as he entered a room with a high ceiling, and chains on the walls. It had no windows, it really didn't have anything, just stone and a long table in the middle of the room and a fire place. At one end of the table sat a humanoid digimon, with blonde hair, a pale complexion, and red eyes, with fangs sticking out of his upper lip.

"Goodevening Michel," he said as the human sat at the other end of the table. Myotismon took a sip of blood from the cup he had in his hand. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks."

"Is everything taken care of in the human world?"

"Yes. They are here."

"Good."

"Are your workers ready?"

"Yes," he took another sip.

"Then let's get started," Michel said with an evil smile.

**Who's this Michel guy? What does he have against Kari? And didn't the digidestined destroy Myotismon? And why is he working with Michel?**

**Find out on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Gah, my head hurts,'Kari thought as she sat up. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in what looked use to be a meadow, but now that all that remained was darkness, not even the sun was shining. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now,Love," said a familiar british accented voice. She swatted his leg and stood up.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She scolded him.

He chuckled, "Sorry. You know where we are?"

She looked around some more and said, "I think that we're in the Digital World."

"Yeah, that'd be my guess. Bet that the others were sent here too," he picked up the bag that Kari had grabbed before they were brought to the Digital World.

"Bet so too," She looked at him, and he saw the fear in her russet eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this place," She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey," Spike threw his arms around her and started walking forward. "Don't worry, Pet, we've been up against apocolypse, people trying to take over the world, people trying to kill us, and we beaten them all,an' this isn't going to be no different."

She smiled at this, "I guess you're right. We are pretty good aren't we?"

"The best. Now let's go find the others and get this thing over with. 'Cause the faster we get this done, the faster I can get back to my stories." Kari rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You think Kar and Spike were sent here too?" T.J. asked.

"It's a possibility," answered Josh. He looked around, "Did anyone think to grab a bag?"

"Yeah, I did," said Jason.

"Good. Hand it here, I'll see if I can call her."

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked as Jason handed Josh the bg. He looked through it and finally found a cell phone. "That can't work here."

Jamie laughed and pointed to the phone, "That can work anywhere, and any demension. With our lives, you never know when we are going to be taken and where. So Josh, being the genius of the family, he made each of us phones that can work anywhere, anytime. And then Kari had the idea, that we should have backpacks ready so that if we are taken we can grab it. It has a weapon, a blanket, and some Oatmeal bars and bottles of water, and the one that Jason got has Josh's laptop in it."

"Wow," said Izzy. He was amazed that someone actually had the idea to make a phone like that. "Can I see it after he gets done?"

"Sure,"Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"Kar,"Josh said finally. "Where are you at?......Where at in the digiworld?......Check your phone, I put a map on the phones......Okay, we are ......." He removed the phone from his ear and looked through it. "We are close to Vending Machine Field ........Yeah, that's what I was thinking......We? Spike with you?.......Sorry, I didn't know......Yeah, yeah. I know......Okay, don't bite my head off....Bye." He hung up the phone.

"She get mad?" asked James chuckling.

"Yes! I thought she was going to come through the phone to strangle me."

"What did she get mad about this time?"

"She thought that I intensionally forgot that Spike was a Digidestined." They all just shook their head. They all knew how she felt about the blonde vampire. He was the one that she always turned to when she couldn't talk to them.

"So where are we gonna meet them?"

"Digitamamon's Diner."

"Good, cause I'm starving," said T.J.

"You are always starving."

"I'm a growing boy,"

"That worked when you were 10, not at 22." They continued their banter as they all started walking. Jason and Angel hung back with the Obidians, as the other vampires joined in T.J. and Josh's argument.

"Hey, Angel," said Tai walking beside the older vampire.

"Yeah?" He looked at the young man.

"How's she been doing?"

Angel sighed. "Good. She's had some bad times, but she got through them."

"What bad times?" By now the others were had missed Kari when she left. But some others were still mad about what happened 4 years ago.

~Flashback~

_"Kari, how could you," asked T.K. "My brother?"_

_"I'm sorry T.K., I love him," Kari sobbed. She knew that this was hurting him. But she couldn't help her feelings. She had been in love with Matt for awhile now._

_"But I love you."_

_"I love you too, but just not the same way you do about me."_

_~With Matt and Tai~_

_"She's my SISTER!!" Tai yelled as he swung his fist towards the blonde rockstar. Matt fell to the ground as the hit connected with his face. _

_"Look, Tai, I care about her, and she cares about me," he stood back up and dodged another punch from the furious brunette. "Now, I now that maybe we shouldn't have kept it a secret, but we knew that you would react this way."_

_"Damn straight!! I don't want you to ever see her again. And we are through. I don't want to ever see you again!!"_

_"Tai..." _

_"Get out of here!" And with that the young carrier of friendship walked away._

_~a month later~_

_"You want me to do what?" Kari asked Angel. Him and her other brothers had come to Japan for her graduation. She had told them about what had happened, and now neither, T.K., Matt, or Tai would talk to her. And she couldn't take it any more. And Angel had just provided a way for her to get away._

_"I want you to move to L.A. with us," he repeated. He wanted to help her, and also he had missed the first 15 years of her life and now he wanted to spend time with her._

_"I-I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to decide anything yet, just think about it. We'll be leaving right after your graduation." She nodded. "I have to go. Who knows what your brothers are doing to the motel room." Kari smiled at this. _

_"I'll let you know something." Angel nodded and left her on the balcony of her apartment. _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ she thought. _Tai and TK will be able to forgive Matt, without me reminding them why they are mad at him in the first place.

_~2 weeks later~_

_Kari stood at the terminal gate where she was meeting her dad. She was thinking of the people she was going to miss in America. But her leaving was for the best. She hoped that they would get their letters that she asked her mom to give to them. Hopefully they can patch things up with each other._

_"Kari?" She turned around and saw that Angel and his sons were all waiting for her. _

_"I'm coming," she gave her ticket to the stewardess._

_"Enjoy your flight miss," she said._

_"Thanks," she boarded the plane. She found her seat beside T.J. She leaned her head back against the seat, ready for sleep._

_"Ladies and gentelmen," the captain said over the intercom. "Please turn off all electronics, and fasten your seat belt, we are getting ready for take off." Kari fastened her buckle and a few minutes later she felt the plane move, then go up in the air. All the while she never noticed the two men, one blonde and the other brunette, banging on the windows of the airport trying to get her attention._

A new life awaits me,_she thought as she put her headphones on and closed her eyes. _Maybe I should get a makeover when we get there._ And with that she was asleep._

~End of flashback~

Jason shook his head. "She went out with this guy for about a year, then she moved in with him. She thought that he was some knight in shining armor or something. Well, after about 6 months, Kari came by and she had these bruises on her arm, and when we asked about them, she got mad and told us to mind our own business."

"But if she's half-vampire then why did she let him do that to her?" Asked Yolie.

"This was before she found out. But anyway, we knew what was happening," he clenched his fist and his green eyes turned golden brown, and fangs were starting to show. "But we didn't do anything, and that bastard almost killed her."

Angel put a hand on his oldest shoulder to calm him. "But thanks to Spike, he didn't. And come to find out this guy was a evil and he knew what Kar was, and he wanted to destroy her before she became something powerful. But luckily he he didn't succeed. And we destroyed him."

"Who was this guy?" Mimi asked.

"His name was Michel Williams."

"C'mon Hik," Spike said as he pushed back some limbs and held them back for Kari

"I'm coming," she said walking past him. She bent over and put her hands on her knees panting. "I think I need a break."

"Another one? We just had one 5 minutes ago."

She sat down on a fallen tree trunk. "I know, but I just feel weak. And I hate it."

Spike put his hand on her forehead. "You are feeling a bit warm, Love."

"I am?"

"Yep," he lifted her up bridal style. "C'mon we need to get you somewhere where you can lay down."

"I can walk you know?" She said. She put her arms around his neck as he started running.

"Yeah, but this is faster." She smirked. "Plus I like carrying you." She rolled her eyes.

"Have you noticed that we haven't meet any digimon around here?"

"Maybe they are sleeping?"

"I doubt it. Spike look out!!" She yelled as an red laser beam shot towards them. Spike fell backwards protecting Kari from the fall.

"Impressive," said a dark voice chuckling. They turned to see Myotismon.

"Myotismon?" Kari whispered eyes wide. "I we got rid of you!"

He laughed at that. "Kari,dear, don't you remember that digimon don't really die."

"Well, then maybe we should delete you for good then."

"How are you going to do that? You aren't even in full health, and without your digimon." He laughed again. "You know why you are weak?" She just glared at him. "No? Well, let me tell you. It's because Native Forest makes holy creatures weak. And you being the carrier of Light, that makes you a holy creature. But I guess it won't work all the way, because of your other side. But enough of this. I'm just going to kill you know, so you won't be a bother Lighting," he moved his hand like he was welding a whip and a beam of red came at Kari and Spike.

"Dread Fire!"A line of dark fire deflected the attack.

"What!?" Myotismon yelled.

"Darkrizamon," Spike said as a dragon-like digimon with fire all round his body, came from the trees.

"Hey," he said. "Thought you might need a hand."

"Perfect timing."

"What's this?" said Myotismon. "You think you have a chance against me?" He laughed. "How pathetic."

"Lighting paw!!" There was a white flash as Myotismon was hit in the face. The ball of white back flipped and landed a few feet away from him and in front of the vampires. "Long time no see."

"Gotomon!!" Kari yelled.

"You incolent little cat. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

"Not if we can help it," said Kari getting to her feet. "Gotomon, you ready?"

"I was born ready." A light surrounded the cat digimon. "Gotomon digivolve to.....Angewomon." When the light faded an angel was in the place of Gotomon. She brought her hands together and a ray of light formed. "Heaven's light." The light hit Myotismon and knocked him back. "Come on guys we need to be gone when he gets back up."

"Right," said Spike. He picked Kari back up, but Angewomon took saying it would be faster if she took her partner. Which he agreed, then him and Darkrizamon started running as Angewomon flew over head.

"So where are we headed?" Angewomon asked Kari, when they were out of dangers way.

"Digitamamon's Diner. We are meeting the others there." Angewomon nodded and continued flying. "What's happened here? I thought Myotismon was destroyed."

"We did too, but a few weeks ago he appeared with human, and they began taking over making things dark. Luckily they haven't reached everywhere yet."

"Human? What human?"

"He calls himself Michel. Kari?" Kari's face turned pale as a white piece of paper when she heard the name. "What's wrong."

"We need to hurry. I have a really bad feeling." The angel nodded and flew faster.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you still love her?"Matt looked at Angel in surprise.

"What?" The others were ahead of them, out of earshot, well for the humans.

"Do you still love Hikari? It's not a hard question."

"Yes. I never stopped. Even after 4 years."

"Did you love her when she left?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you come after her when we left?"

"I did. At the airport, but I was too late," he stared straight ahead, remembering that night.

~Flashback~

_Matt sat on the couch at the Kamiya's apartment. It was the graduation party for the younger of the digidestined. He didn't want to be here, after everything that had happened a month ago, but Izzy persuaded him to come saying that it was a time to celebrate. So here he was by himself, on the couch. _I wish Kari was here_, he tought. _Where is she anyway?_ He looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. He started to get up to see where she was, when came in. She looked like she had been crying, and was holding something in her hand. _

_"Everyone," she said. Tai noticed her, puffy-eyed._

_"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked as he tried to comfort her. He looked at what was in her hand. "What are those?" She sniffed and handed one to him._

_"They are from Kari. She said to give them to you." Tai's mother handed out the letters. _

_Matt slowly opened his and read what Kari had written him._

_'Dear Matt,_

_I am sorry for causing problems between you and Tai and T.K. I know how much T.K. means to you, and I got inbetween that. But I want you to know that I don't regret loving you. By the time you read this I will be getting ready to get on a plane to L.A. It's for the best. You and Tai and T.K. can work this out without me to remind you why you guys are fighting. Maybe one day we'll see each other again._

_Love always,_

_Kari'_

_"She's leaving?" Asked Yolie_

_"Yes," said Mrs. Kamiya. "Her father wanted her to move in with him, and they are leaving tonight." Matt looked over at Tai, and saw that he was clutching the letter in his hand and looking down. Tai looked up, feeling Matt's eyes on him, they both nodded._

_Matt jumped off the couch and he ran out the door with Tai following. They got into Matt's car and sped off to the airport. "Do you know which flight they are taking?" _

_Tai shook his head. "I didn't even know that she was leaving until I read the letter. Why didn't I see this coming? All the signs were there. The boxes, Mom crying, her dad or brothers always over." He hit the dash board in frustration. Normally Matt would've freaked, but now he was just worried about getting to Kari, and stop her from getting on the plane._

_"C'mon!!" Matt yelled as the traffic slowed down. He hit the steering wheel and honked the horn. '_I should never have had avoided her. Maybe she wouldn't have considered leaving.'

_Finally they made it to the airport. They ran to the front desk and cut in front of the others, leaving them all shouting at them._

_"Excuse me," Tai said urgently. "We need to know where the gate for L.A. is?"_

_"At gate A4, but...."The rest was not heard as both ran through the crowd to get to the gate. _

_"Flight 185 to L.A. now boarding." _

_"Hurry up!!" Matt yelled. They finally got to the gate, but there was no sign of you or the others. "Miss, I need to get on that plane!!" Matt said to the attendant. _

_"I need your ticket, please," she said in a calm voice._

_"I don't have one, but I need to get on there, to stop someone from leaving!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but without a ticket I can't let you on." _

_"I NEED TO GET ON THAT PLANE!!" He was yelling._

_"Sir calm down. Now I'm sorry, but I can't let you on without a ticket. Now step aside so we can finish boarding."_

_"No," said Tai. "My sister is on that flight and we have to stop her from leaving."_

_"Step a side," the attendant said firmly. "I will call security."_

_"No!" With that the two men pushed their way to the plane, but they were pulled back by the security guards. "KARI!!" Matt yelled trying to break free from the guards. "KARI!!" Finally they broke free and ran to the window. There she was sitting by the window. They banged on the glass, but to no avail. Soon the walkway was pulled back and the plane started down the runway, and then went up in the air. "Kari," Matt whispered in defeat. He fell to his knees and laid his head on the window. _

_"She's gone," Tai said in disbelief. "We were too late." Tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that his little sister was gone. The only one who never doubted him, and she was gone._

~End of Flashback~

"Guys!!" Yelled a voice from ahead. The group had finally reached Digitamamon's Diner. A young brunett was running towards them with a small white creature close on her heels.

"Kar!!" Yelled T.J. as he took off to meet her. They met in the middle and hugged. "Thank god you are safe."

"You too." She said. She let go and looked from him to the others that were coming. "We have a huge problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but final projects studying for exams, ugh...but anyway here's chapter 5. Enjoy!! ^___^**

**Oh... I forgot the disclaimer....**

**TJ:Way to go**

**Shut up!!**

**TJ:Make me.**

**Dad!! I know what happened to your....**

**TJ:*Covers my mouth*Okay okay you win *uncovers mouth***

***smiles* Okay since I win you can say it.**

**TJ:Fine Akira does not own Digimon or Angel. Just us...her brothers...and michel....**

The digidestined and the digimon sat around a fire in the forest. The diner was in ruins, destroyed by Myotismon and Michel, so they had fish on sticks cooking over the fire. "So let me get this straight," said Jason. "Michel and Myotismon are alive and working together to destroy the digital world?"

"That's pretty much it," said Gotomon eating a piece of fish. "They came here about a few weeks ago, saying that they are taking over."

"Where are the other digimon?" Tai asked.

Gotomon shrugged. "I don't know."

"When the M team came," said Darkrizamon. "We split, to try and start a rebellion."

"So first things first," Kari said taking a bit out of her chocolate granola bar. "Find the other digimon, and then send the sons of b…"

"KARI!!" Angel said.

"Sorry. Send them back to he…."

"Kari…"

"To where ever they came from?" Angel shook his head. Then turned to Spike.

"I blame you."

"For what?" Spike said in innocence.

"Corrupting my youngest and only daughter."

"Hey, I didn't do anything that she didn't want to."

"Okay, guys. Enough, we have one fight on our hands we don't need another." Kari said getting between her father and best friend. Then she looked at Angel. "I blame living in LA and going to Caritas. Besides I owe Spike my life." She looked at the blonde vamp and smiled at him.

Spike just shook his head. "No, Pet, you don't. I owe you mine."

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff," said Jeremy. "We need to decide who's gonna keep watch."

"I'll take first watch," Angel said.

"Me and James will take second," volunteered Jamie.

"I'll take third," said Matt.

"So first thing in the morning we go looking for the other digimon," said Davis.

"Yep," said Kari. She stretched, yawned, and popped her fingers. "Gah, I'm so tired."

"I don't see why," said her look-a-like. "You slept all day. And you were up 2 hours before your boyfriend brought us here."

"He is NOT my boyfriend. He was one of my many mistakes," Kari missed the pained expression on Matt's face when she said this. "And now I'm gonna make sure he stays dead, even if…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Spike said sternly. "You are not going to die. Not on my watch."

"I will, if that is what it takes to get him out of our lives for good. Aren't you the one who told me that there is no price to high when it comes to saving the world?"

"Look," Yolie cut in. "We don't even know if it's going to come to that."

"Yolie is right." Cody agreed. "I think we just need to get some sleep. And then find the other digimon." Kari smirked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat," she said going over and sitting against a tree. She stripped off her jacket and draped it over herself. Spike shook his head and went to sit beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Shut up, T.J." she said suddenly. Everyone, except her brothers and Angel, looked at her weirdly.

"What? I didn't say anything," TJ said innocently. Kari opened her eyes, amusement in them, something that the Obidahians hasn't seen in four years.

"I know what you are thinking."

"And what was I thinking?"

"That me and Spike should just fu…"

"Kari…" Angel warned.

"Do each other and get it over with."

"What?" TJ pointed to himself. "Me? I would never."

"I wouldn't object to that," Spike said and Kari elbowed him.

"Goodnight," She said again, and it wasn't too long before she and the others, except Angel, were all fast asleep.

*8 hours later*

Matt was staring at the fire, as everyone else slept. He was thinking about his talk with Angel before.

_"Do you still love her?"Matt looked at Angel in surprise. _

_"What?" The others were ahead of them, out of earshot, well for the humans. _

_"Do you still love Hikari? It's not a hard question." _

_"Yes. I never stopped. Even after 4 years."_

_"Did you love her when she left?"_

_"Yes."_

He meant that. He had always loved her, he just didn't realize it until was too late. He sighed, _'Why didn't I just see it before?'_ He shook his head. _'Maybe I could have fixed this, if only I went to LA. But now it's too late, she's with that guy.'_

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked behind him. He turned to see Kari standing and coming to sit beside him.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "Just how we've all changed since the last time we were here."

"Yeah, but Davis is still annoying," she said with a soft laugh. "How've you been?"

"Okay. You?"

"Good as can be living with 8 guys."

"Your boyfriend's not living with you in that big hotel?"

"Who? Spike?" She laughed again. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend that's helped me through a lot of stuff. And, although he'll argue, I owe him my life." She looked over at Spike as he still slept.

"How's that?" Matt asked. She turned her head to look at him, and after a moment she looked into the fire.

"About a year after I arrived in LA, I met Michel, not Mimi's Michel, but anyway. I was at the bookstore, getting something for Dad, and I bump into this guy, and at first I thought it was you with your hair died, but then I realized that it wasn't. So we get to talking, and the next thing I knew he asked me out, and I said yes.

"That first date was so wonderful, it felt like a dream. And then we became an item. After a few months we moved in together, and everything was perfect. I was happy, I was finally able to forget about what happened." She looked at Matt and saw the sad face that showed before he covered it up. "Look, Matt the only things I regret are not telling the others sooner, and not staying and trying to make things work. But anyway, the first six months were great, but then one night…" She paused after that. Not really wanting to tell the rest of the story.

Matt looked at her worriedly. He knew some of what had happened, because her brothers. "What happened?" He prompted. He put his arm around her shoulders. She took a breath and shuddered at the memory of that first night he hit her.

~Flashback~

_I had come home late, because I was with Dad and my brothers, and I was doing some paper work for them. I opened the door and saw that he was sitting at the bar in the kitchen. He looked like he was upset, I thought it was because something happened at work. _

_"Where have you been?" He asked, his voice low. He stood up and walked towards me._

_"Sorry, I had to finish up some paper work for Dad and…." The rest was cut off as he slapped me across the face. I lifted a hand to my cheek where he hit me. _

_"I don't want to ever come home and you aren't here," he grabbed a handful of my hair and jerked my head towards him. "You understand me?" I nodded. "Good. And from now on I want the house spotless and dinner ready for me when I get home." He let go me go. He went to the bedroom and slammed the door. _

_I sat down on the couch and let the tears that I had been holding back. I couldn't believe that this was happening. He was supposed to be my knight in shining armor. And now he was my captor. _

_After that night, I did as I was told, but he would always find something wrong, and he would beat me. Dad and the others knew something was up, and would ask me about it. And I would tell them to mind their own business. I know that they feel guilty about it, but there was nothing they could do. _

_One night when he was beating me for something, he almost killed me. I won't go into details, but if it were not for Spike coming over then, I would not be here._

~End of Flashback~

Kari looked back at her best friend, who was still sleeping. "You have no idea how much I am grateful for him," She looked back at Matt, who was looking at her intently with his ocean blue eyes, that she fell in love with. Blushing she turned to look back at the fire hoping he wouldn't notice. "He's like my guardian angel."

"Yeah. Kari?"

"Hmm…" She looked back up at him.

"Do you…never mind." Matt shook his head. "You should get some more sleep. Who knows how long today's gonna be."

"Yeah," she got up, and bent down and kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you." She whispered before she went back to Spike's side.

* * *

**So here you go....I hope you like it. I don't think it was good, I was kinda in a rush. **


	6. Chapter 6

"OMG," Kari said as her and the other digidestined walked through the forest. They were heading to a village where Darkrizamon said that Agumon and Gabumon were. The place looked as though someone had drained all the color and all that was left was gray. "I can't believe this is the digital world. It didn't even look like this when the dark masters or the rest took over." She shivered at the thought of Piedmon. "I still have nightmares of that stupid clown."

"Is that why you hide under the couch when there's a clown on TV?" Asked Jason.

"I do not!!" She hit him on the head. "But yeah. Stupid clown." She mumbled the last part.

"So Kari," Mimi said coming up beside her. "Is there anyone that's waiting for you back in LA?" Matt's and Tai's ears perked up at this.

"Nope. I'm single as single can get. And I'm gonna stay like that forever."

"Aww…why?"

"Three reasons. One: Michel. Two: My brothers. And three: Half breed vampire. I don't want to watch the man that I love grow old and die, while I still look like I'm in my twenties."

"You could always bite him," she suggested. Kari shook her head.

"No."

"Why not? Wouldn't they be like you and your family?"

"No, they would be monsters. It took Dad and Spike to get souls for them to be like they are now."

"Oh…."

"Yeah. But you know if I found the right guy then I would give up my immortality for them."

"You can do that?" asked Yolie.

"Yep. There's this witch that can give vamps back their mortality. She's the same one that gave Dad and Spike's souls."

"Wow. That's cool!!" They continued in silence for a while until they came to the village where Agumon and Gabumon were. And just as Darkrizamon said the two digimon came out to met the humans, vampires, and digimon.

"Tai!!" yelled Agumon when they came into sight.

"Matt!!" yelled Gabumon.

"Agumon," yelled Tai as he and Matt ran to their digimon partners.

"Gabumon," Matt yelled. The others smiled at the reunion. Then the other digimon came into sight, and there was a big reunion with the digimon and their partners. They all were so caught up in it that they did not realize a dark presence coming their way.

"Well,well,' said a voice. They all looked to see a dark blonde man standing on a branch. "Hikari. How've you been, baby?"

Kari narrowed her eyes at the man that she thought she loved. "Good, no thanks to you. You know you almost killed me that last time."

"Aww, well I am terribly sorry about that. Won't you come back?" Michel asked. Spike jumped in front of her protectively.

"No, she won't," he growled. "You have hurt her enough. And I won't let you hurt her again."

"And who are you?" Michel asked with a sneer. "Her new boy toy?"

"I'm the one who saved her when you almost killed her, and I happen to be her best friend."

"I'm sure. And I'm sure she's fucked you. She was always such a little slut."  
"Hey, watch it buddy," Angel growled standing beside Spike.

"Ah…and look at what we have here. The father of the slut," he chuckled darkly. "You weren't able to save her when I was beating her. What kind of father are you. Letting your little girl get beat up and…."

"A better one than you'll ever be." Kari took up for her father. She stepped out from behind Spike and Angel, with Gotomon beside her. "And if you were smart, you shut up now."

"And why is that?"

She smiled as her eyes became light amber, and fangs started to grow out. "Because when you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us." With that she jumped at him throwing a punch at him. Michel dodged it and kneed her in the stomach. She fell and hit a branch and fell on her back. Michel jumped down from the tree and tried to kick her, but she rolled out of the way. Kari then jumped up and ran at him, and kicked him. He flew back into the that he had been standing in. She turned to Gotomon. "Get them out of here!"

"Right," the cat like digimon said. She turned to the others and said, "Come on guys."

"No," Tai yelled. "I'm not going to leave my sister again." He then grabbed his digivice. "Agumon, you ready?"

"Whenever you are," the dinosaur like digimon said. Then he stood in front of Tai, and was surrounded by a bright light. "Agumon digvolve to…." When the light faded Agumon still stood there. "Agumon?"

"What happened?" Michel laughed as he pulled himself out of the tree.

"We used one of the old control spires to stop the digimon from digivolving, and this time you can't armor digivolve either."

"But we destroyed all the control spires," Ken said as he came to stand by Tai. Michel laughed again, and jumped in the trees.

"You just thought you did," he turned to Kari. "Well, my dear. As lovely as this visit has been, I'm afraid I must be going."

"Aww…and just as I was beginning to have fun," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Kar, I'll be seeing you again." And in a poof of smoke he was gone.

"Dang, what ever happened to the old fashioned ex's?" Kari said waving the smoke away with her hand. "Like the ones that spreads the bad rumors about you, and shows off their hot, new girlfriends."

"Or the ones that tries to get you back even though you had a new boyfriend," Mimi said.

"Or the ones that stalk you, but aren't dangerous," Yolie said.

"Or the ones that treat you like dirt," Sora added.

"Right. So this is gonna be fun." Kari said as she started off in the direction of the woods, with the others following.

* * *

**Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had writers block for this one. But I'll **_TRY_** (notice the emphis on try) to get the next one up soon. Thanks for readin!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

That night the gang stopped in what used to be one of the digimon villages. But now it was deserted, everything was empty. They stayed in a motel like building. As they found rooms to stay in for the night, Davis stumbled upon two bathing springs, one for men and one for women. Once everyone claimed their rooms, they all went down to try to find some food.

Fortunately the owners had went shopping before they were captured or had fled, so there was plenty of food for every one, well, for the humans and the digimon. They even had enough to take with them. While they ate the vampires went through houses to see if there was anything that they could use.

When the digidestined found what they wanted to eat, they went into the dining room. The dining room had at least twenty tables, which they all fit four people. They pulled two tables together, sat down and started eating. Well, not everyone. Kari sat off to the side with Gotomon and Darkrizamon, not feeling like apart of that group anymore.

"Hey, guys," Davis whispered. "We should ask Kari if she wants to sit with us." He looked over at the girl, and saw that she was quiet, something that he had never seen her in the last years she was in Japan.

"You're right," agreed Tai. In truth he wanted so bad to repair the relationship between brother and sister that was broken when she left. "Hey Kar," she looked up at him. "Come sit with us." She smiled; Tai could have sworn it was one of relief. She got up and went to go sit on the other side of Mimi, who was sitting beside Tai.

"So that was your ex?" Mimi asked. _Count on Mimi to speak first. _Tai thought.

"Yeah," Kari said with some bitterness. She looked down at her plate, she stabbed at the noodles, imaging it was Michel, stabbing him in the heart, like he did to her. She sighed, putting the fork down. "He wasn't always like that though."

"What was he like?" asked Sora.

"He was…good. Sane, charming, loving, caring. Everything a woman could want."

"What happened?" Yolie asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. It all started when he came home from the hospital."

"Why was he in the hospital?" asked Joe

"He was in a bad car wreak, he was hurt pretty bad. He almost died. Although now I wished that he did."

"So when he got home, he started abusing you?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah, we think that something got to him when he was in surgery."

"Something?"

"Like an evil spirit or demon."

"Hmm…." With that they lapsed into silence. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Kari said as she stood up from her chair. "I think I'm going to go see where the others are." She grabbed her empty plate, and headed to the kitchen to clean it. After she was done she went through the back door to the outside.

She went around the building and out onto the street, heading in the direction that she smelled Spike going. But unknown to her someone was following her in the trees. She was about to step out onto the street, when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth. "Hello, Kari," she heard Michel's voice whisper. Her eyes grew wide. She struggled against him, but soon the struggles ceased, and she was passed out.

Michel threw Kari's unconscious body over his shoulder and opened a portal, to Myotismon's castle. The portal opened to a dungeon, where he laid her on a small pallet in the corner. He closed the portal, and looked over at the young woman.

"Oh, Kari," he said as he bent down to move a piece of hair out of her face. "I wish things didn't have to be this way." With that he stood up, opened the door, and went out. He turned to close the door, and his eyes softened a little as he saw Kari sleeping. He always thought she looked like an angel when she slept. Then he glared at her, what was this power she had over him. Every time he was beating her, the spirit of Michel tired to get out and take her in his arms. The demon shook his head in disgust. Love. How can one emotion make someone so weak and strong at the same time? He would never understand.

When he took over the body, after the car wreak, it was hard, but then when the demon threatened the girl, Michel's spirit gave way. And when he was beating her, he would try to take back control. But the demon, always managed to force him back. He couldn't let the human back yet. Not when he was close to making Kari and her family pay for what they had done to him.

He walked down the hall to his room. Michel fell on the bed, and closed his eyes, but he didn't go to sleep. He hasn't slept since he got control of this body, for fear that the real Michel would get control and warn Kari of his plans.

* * *

**So here's chapter 7. I'm runnin out of ideas, so if you have any then fell free to share them with me. Thanks for readin.**


End file.
